


Day 16: Do Not Disturb

by MiniNoire



Series: The Tales Of Marinette And Chat Noir (Marichat May 2020) [16]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Cute Chat, F/M, Friendship, Online Classes, chat fic, discord account, puns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:01:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24301798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiniNoire/pseuds/MiniNoire
Summary: Thanks to a spammer, Marinette accidentally hurt her Kitty's feelings.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Series: The Tales Of Marinette And Chat Noir (Marichat May 2020) [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1728046
Comments: 14
Kudos: 135





	Day 16: Do Not Disturb

**Author's Note:**

> Life as a student is hard but here is the fic finally! And it might seem a bit rushed (or not, IDK) but I really gave it my best. Kudos to readers, apologies for delays! 
> 
> Thanks to Khanofallorcs and Wellsaltedlady for beta reading this fic :) And kudos to the [ Discord server ](https://discord.gg/PjNZgsf) for helping out with emojis and giivng tips on Chat fics!!

It all started with the stupid plan of the school authorities to start their courses over Discord. 

Like seriously, couldn’t kids have some time to themselves? Away from school?

Well, whatever. Marinette didn’t have the slightest idea about what Discord was. She just downloaded the app, Alya friended her and she joined the school server. 

And that’s when her phone blew up with pings.

And as natural as Marinette is with technology, she freaked out and DM’ed Alya. (That is what Alya called the direct messages.)

**_MarinetteSews:_ **

WTH is happening Alya? Why is my phone going crazy???

**_Ladyblogger:_ **

Crazy girl, crazy phone LoL

**_MarinetteSews:_ **

Alya I M serious!!

**_Ladyblogger:_ **

Kk gurl, calm down and lemme type it out for ya.

Marinette stared at the little notification of “ **Ladyblogger** is typing”. After 5 minutes, a message-no, a _paragraph_ from Alya appeared on her screen.

**_Ladyblogger:_ **

See. Discord functions as a mix of messaging service/forum, and there's a lot of things happening at the same time.

Right now u should be seeing servers and dms.

By default any server u join is not muted so u r probably drowning in notifications already.

That is what all ping pong in ur phone is all abt.

**_MarinetteSews:_ **

O.o

**_Ladyblogger:_ **

Haha. Welp, just mute the server.

Go to the server, and inside u should see next to its name three dot thingies

there u can play with the settings, and in notifications u can mute the server.

Marinette did the same and miraculously, her phone shut up on its own.

**_MarinetteSews:_ **

It worked!!! YAY!!

 ** _Ladyblogger:_ **

Ofc it would have worked gurl, but srsly

u need discord classes @_@...

Somehow, by sheer luck, the ravenette had convinced her best friend to not drag her into an impromptu Discord coaching class. She also assured Alya that she would ask for help from her in case she needed it.

* * *

**_MarinetteSews:_ **

Alya, I got a notif in Pending tab….

A new id not in server...

**_Ladyblogger:_ **

Got any mutual frnds? See profile like i told ya?

**_MarinetteSews:_ **

Uhmmm

....

We got Adrien as one...

**_Ladyblogger:_ **

Doubt Agreste would try to hook u up with one of his model buddies

Hmm…

GURLL, WHAT IF…

SUNSHINE MADE ANTHER ACCNT TO MSG U??!!!

OMGOMGOMGG MY SHIP IS SAILINGGGG!!!!!

**_MarinetteSews:_ **

Alya, breathe??

Adrien’s dad is strict, how can he have 2 accnts?

**_Ladyblogger:_ **

Whatever, girl, lemme dream!!!

Accept the request!!! U won’t regret it!! :))

And Marinette did so.

She accepted the request from **NotUrTomCat#8957**.

…

  
**_NotUrTomCat:_ **

Hey Purrincess! 

Guess which favorite alley cat of urs is on this side? ;p

The Agreste boy was generous enough to give mew ur discord id.

This cat got some tricks up his sleeve, or you could say paw ;)

**_MarinetteSews:_ **

Ch-Chat Noir??!!

**_NotUrTomCat:_ **

In the flesh ;)

Oooo wait not in the flesh!!

But in…

**_MarinetteSews:_ **

??????

**_NotUrTomCat:_ **

In bits and bytes ;)

**_MarinetteSews:_ **

…..

**_NotUrTomCat:_ **

Awww

C’mon

Say that mew like it!!

ฅ^•ﻌ•^ฅ

…

Won’t regret it, her foot.

* * *

Okay, given her chats with Chat (pun NOT intended!), maybe friending him was not a bad idea.

**_MarinetteSews:_ **

So many projects!! 

What do i do nowww? 

If I dont complete them on time, Ms Bustier would be disappointed

Maybe I will not get a good grade

And then I will fail class 

And never get my dream job on time 

And my life will be a messsss!!!!!

OMGOMG chat helpppppppp

**_NotUrTomCat:_ **

Princess…

Breathe..

All you knead is a little love <3

_Kitty cuddles you_

⊂(•‿•⊂ )*.✧

…

**_MarinetteSews:_ **

WTH can you draw smthing creative with Disney characters, giving them a new look??

Like.

Isn’t them having magic already creativeeee?????

And they can freaking talk to animals too!!

What more do they want me to dooo?

Why did I take art again? ._.

**_NotUrTomCat:_ **

Let mew help

 _Imagination power 2.0!!_ (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*.✧

Furozen

Little Mewmaid

Cinpurella

Mewlan

Rapuurenzel

Sleeping Mewty

**_MarinetteSews:_ **

What did i do to deserve u?? <33

My knight in shining armor :D

…

He was her power house and fun center. Man, she was lucky to have him in her life.

* * *

Okay, who the heck was this **INeedAScratchPost#7654** now?

She had friended the person thinking it might be someone from the school server, but turns out her decision had been very wrong.

**_MarinetteSews:_ **

Hello?

**_INeedAScratchPost:_ **

Cheese was created over 4,000 years ago-by accident.

cAn u believe that? What an ATROCITY????

Oh and here’s one more!

It takes 10 pounds of milk to make just 1 pound of cheese.

SEE cheese is soooooo good!

**_MarinetteSews:_ **

??????

**_INeedAScratchPost:_ **

Over 25% of cheese in the U.S. is made in Wisconsin (the rest comes mostly from California, Idaho and New York).

More than half the nation’s artisan cheese is made in Wisconsin.

I soo wanna go to Wisconsin!!

And OMG _Lactose-intolerant people can eat cheese._

Asiago

Brie

Camembert

Gouda

Gruyere

Parmesan

Cheddar

Feta

Fontina

Mozzarella

Provolone.

By this time, Marinette was busy on another DM.

**_MarinetteSews:_ **

Alya this DUDE is crazy!!

they R randomly sending me cheese facts

Can’t stop THEM!!

Class disturb 

Haalpp

Pleaseeee!!

**_Ladyblogger:_ **

Girl, go to your profile

Set it on Do not Disturb mode

No messages, no pings from DMs even.

**_MarinetteSews:_ **

Tysm!! <3

Love u Alya u da best!! ^_^

**_Ladyblogger:_ **

Go and love Adrien, I got a bf ;p

Jking jking now shoo to class!

* * *

“And done! Yay!!” Marinette exclaimed, pushing herself up from her chair and stretching, groaning as a few of her joints popped. Three hours on her phone and then four hours spent on the school work assigned, she seriously needed to get her mind off school stuff.

“Well done Marinette! So what will you do now?” Tikki asked, flying up and hugging her chosen’s cheek.

“Mhmm, maybe check my mail? Been a long time since I did that,” the girl said as she sat back in her revolving chair, rolling over to her computer and turning it on.

She clicked on her email ID, only to find one from Discord.

“Huh? I wonder what this is,” the girl murmured as she opened the email.

**_NotUrTomCat sent you a message_ **

**_Hey MarinetteSews,_ **

**_Discord was poppin off while you were away! Here’s some highlights:_ **

“Huh? But I never got any pings,” Marinette murmured in a confused tone as she continued to read the email.

**_NotUrTomCat:_ **

Hey Purrincess? You there?

U always reply fast…

…

ฅ^•ﻌ•^ฅ

(=^･ｪ･^=)

(=｀ェ´=)

/ᐠ｡ꞈ｡ᐟ\

….

Oh, you have the Do Not Disturb on…

Am I disturbing you?

Fine I will go :,-(

(╯°□°）╯︵ ┻━┻

“Oh shoot shoot shoot!!! Chat must be freaking out!!” Scrambling for her phone, Marinette opened her Discord app to find the 10 messages from Chat staring back at her, with him thankfully being online. Changing her status back to online, she fervently started typing out her response.

**_MarinetteSews:_ **

OMG Chat I am so sorry!

There was this guy who started spamming me

So i went on DND

I didn’t mean to tune u out, I swear!!

Her eyes fell on the notification “ **NotUrTomCat** is typing”. She prayed that he wouldn't be mad.

**_NotUrTomCat:_ **

:o

It’s okay princess.

Who is dis guy whom i need to scratch, btw?

**_MarinetteSews:_ **

INeedAScratchPost#7654

**_NotUrTomCat:_ **

Ha! It's in the name. Lemme look it up.

After a minute, Marinette got a new message. 

_**NotUrTomCat:** _

Uhm, did this guy spam u with cheese facts?

**_MarinetteSews:_ **

YES!! How did u know??????

**_NotUrTomCat:_ **

Umm….

…

Gimme a sec princess.

BRB

**_MarinetteSews:_ **

K?

The chat with Chat lay silent. Marinette pushed the app to the background and had just started a music app when her phone started ringing with messages again.

**_NotUrTomCat:_ **

Dvdbndhnfvd

Vfbfdbgtbea

Vbfdba

I wuve you Mari!!

**_MarinetteSews:_ **

WHAAAA?

**_NotUrTomCat:_ **

Dfnejfkbsr

Dvjfivupigenjbjv!!

Srry princess, It was this idiot kwami of mine

Pig

Srry for inconvenience

Plagg, say sorry!!!

**_MarinetteSews:_ **

He can type?!

**_NotUrTomCat:_ **

Ofc i can, pigtails.

Btw, sorry not sorry

PLAGG!!!!

**_MarinetteSews_ **:

Lol, it’s ok Chat.

Just know that i will never tune ya out, kitty.

**_NotUrTomCat:_ **

I know, princess, i know ^_^

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> Story also shared on my [Main tumblr](https://mininoire.tumblr.com/) and [Writing Tumblr](https://noirewrites.tumblr.com/).
> 
> If you are looking for a friendly MLB community to discuss your ideas, plots or share views regarding the show, or to simply be a part of a MLB server, join the [Miraculous Fanworks Discord server](https://discord.gg/mlfanworks) today!


End file.
